We will assemble, thoroughly document (to the extent this has not already been done), put in working order as a unit, and distribute a package of friendly computer programs for computer simulation of metabolic systems. This will include our PENNZYME, BIOSSIM, DEMOS, and MENSA programs, with added graphics capability, a rate-law library, an integrating optimizer program intended for enzyme progress curves, an enzymatic rate-law library, and hopefully also a rate-law deriving program such as a modification of Cornish-Bowden's KINAL method, made compatible with the rest of the package. We hope to make some improvements in efficiency and convenience of use of the existing programs in the package. We will finish up and hopefully publish partially completed models of phosphofructokinase and phosphoglycerokinase. We will show how the phosphofructokinase model can be manipulated (by suitable choice of reaction conditions) so that it can be made to look like a wide variety of other models of this enzyme. We will also try to find more efficient experimental designs for enzyme kinetics than those currently used.